


emerald-tinted laughter

by LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt



Series: they say colours are only figments of the imagination [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Wow, once again no plot, parrlyn (mentioned), well done me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt/pseuds/LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt
Summary: Anne Boleyn's relationship with the other five queens.
Series: they say colours are only figments of the imagination [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	emerald-tinted laughter

Anne Boleyn was Henry's second wife and was, though she didn't really understand why, the most well remembered of the six. She was the witch - the temptress, as they said in the show, known for being cunning, witty and power-hungry. Even in modern times she had managed to gain a reputation, though she had to admit this one was undeniably kinder than her Tudor audience. Unlike many people with a public persona, Anne's personality didn't seem to change whether she was laughing for pictures at stage door, or asking Jane what dinner was tonight. Though the public may have accepted this, the queens most certainly didn't. Anne easily became fed up of assuring the others that _yes, she was fine, _even if she didn't feel that way. She often thought about her past. She wondered if she had been the catalyst, beginning the tragedy that was Henry VIII's six wives. She convinced herself that she was to blame - if only she hadn't forced the king away from Catalina, the maybe she could have prevented the rest of it. Guilt seemed to follow her around, giving her eyes a steely shine and her hands an involuntary flinch. She blamed herself for things subconsciously, never truly realising the harm she put herself through. And yet, whilst all of this went on in her head, she still found it in herself to laugh.__

__¬¬¬_ _

__Anne found it difficult to spend time with Catherine of Aragon. It wasn't that she didn't like her, or that they actively attempted to avoid each other, it was simply due to memories of their past. It was true that their relationship had not been the best in their past lives and on reincarnation that had spurted a whole lot of arguments. Admittedly, Anne accepted that their relationship had warmed over time into more joking bickering but she couldn't shake the feeling that Catalina still had bitter feelings towards her. Anne knew this wasn't likely to be true - everyone had been more than forgiving after returning. She had noticed the concerned looks Aragon shot her after rough nightmares and realised that maybe the other queen knew more than she let on. Surprisingly, this didn't worry Anne. It was almost as if something in her had been waiting for someone to realise that maybe she wasn't quite healed. And she was glad that that person was Catherine. Even if she wouldn't admit it to the public, she would be happy to one day open up to Catalina and was hopeful that she would be supported._ _

__¬¬¬_ _

__Everyone knows that Anne is the troublemaker of the group. Jane Seymour appeared to know this better than anyone. Anne loved a prank, especially when teamed up with her cousin. Unfortunately, with her messy tendencies and clumsy streak, the pranks, while fun, often ended up in rather a lot of cleaning. Anne easily persuaded Jane to help with this - she knew that Jane would to anything for Kitty. In Anne's mind Jane belonged to Kitty. Not in a romantic way or anything, just that they were a pair. Though Anne loved Jane, she'd never dared get too close to her just in case she did do something to ruin her relationship with Katherine. Despite all this, Anne and Jane were perfectly happy to spend time together, their favourite way being going out on evenings off to the cinema to watch a rom-com. Anne knew that Jane loved a rom-com; she'd once told her that it was more relaxing to watch something sappy. Anne had laughed at the time, but since then had tried to let Jane relax more often. She thought the woman worked far too hard and vowed to do more chores around the house (this had not worked - no one trusted Anne with the washing up after she'd tried to clean seven plates at once and had somehow broken every single one of them). Maybe one day, Anne could turn Jane's life into a relaxed rom-com of her own._ _

__¬¬¬_ _

__Seeing as they hadn't known each other before reincarnation, it was surprising how quickly Anne and Anna had bonded. Anne found that they had a lot in common: the only two who had truly grasped 21st Century technology; the two naturally loudest of the household (this came in handy in their on-going prank war); and they shared basically the same name. Anne spent time with Anna as a way of forgetting her worries for a moment and having fun. Sometimes they teamed up to become, as Anne had proudly named them, 'Double Trouble'. Other times, they paired up with the other queens - Anne with Kat and Anna with a very reluctant Catherine - to participate in the Royal Prank War, once again named by Anne. She very rarely spent time with Anna to just discuss things or sit quietly. She appreciated that Anna was protective but not overwhelming and felt safe to be her usual self around her. Because they never spoke seriously in their friendship, Anne knew very little about how the fourth queen actually felt, but in all honesty she didn't think she really wanted to know. Anna was her rock and if she crumbled it was more than likely that Anne would too._ _

__¬¬¬_ _

__To put it simply, Anne loved Katherine Howard. Though biologically cousins, they were close enough to be sisters. They joked and teased and Anne was always laughing when with Kitty. Anne hated thinking of Kitty's past almost as much as she hated thinking about her own. She often found herself hit with justifiable anger about Kat's past treatment and became fiercely protective of her for the rest of the week. Being with her cousin brought out her most playful side and her most motherly side. They were famed for being the Beheaded Cousins, attached at the hip, cheeky, giggling, _broken _troublemakers. Anne thought it was crucial that they brought Kitty into a more positive light (they agreed it was nicer to be known as a fun-loving prankster than a 500ish year old victim) and was always the first in any situation to point out her cousin's less tragic qualities or memories. When with Kitty, Anne felt her own problems shrink in comparison to Katherine's. She allowed herself to become distracted by fun or, in more worrying situations, by having to comfort the other girl. Though both her and Kitty's experiences in the world had been tougher than preferable, Anne wouldn't give the beheaded cousins' relationship up for anything.___ _

____¬¬¬_ _ _ _

____Maybe more surprisingly than with her cousin, Anne would also quite happily say that she loved Catherine Parr. Though she couldn't put her finger on whether it was romantically or not, she knew that what she felt for Cathy was different. When she first realised this, she was appalled and had had to hide in her room for the best part of two days before she managed to even begin to come to terms with it. Since then, the feeling had only grown but she'd never dared to do anything about it. She was scared to dream of that sort of relationship again and didn't quite know if that was what she wanted from this. She'd thought a lot about Cathy, with her books and her hair and her infinite patience, and came to the very metaphorical conclusion that if Anne was fire, Cathy was water (when thinking this, Anne had not meant that Cathy was one to put her out, like literal fire and water. I think it is safe to say that Anne was not the poet of the pair). Anne, with her short temper, loud swearing and reckless attitude, was complimented by Cathy, her calm kindness, soft voice and cold wit, the two bonded by joint passion. Anne wished that one day she could spill all this to Cathy and she would understand. Maybe it would end in a kiss, maybe it wouldn't. Anne still wasn't sure if her aim _was _a kiss, or simply a deeper connection due to understanding. She supposed that one day, a time would come when she would know.___ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Cathy's part is kinda confusing???? Oops???


End file.
